User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Hi Kingdonfin -- we are excited to have Pokemon Crater Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pokemon Crater Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Developing Pokemon Crater Wiki Hi! I see you have suggested this wikia. Good thought. Are you a trainer in the pokemon crater? Whats your ID on The Pokemon Crater site? Are you an administrator or a normal user? I am interested in devloping this site to be a source for inforation for all the crater players. So I need your help. As you must have seen that I have created some 4 pages till now and a template Template:Infobox Pokemon for the Pokemon pages. Two of these pages are List of Maps and List of Pokemons(Generation IV not complete yet). As these to parts of the game are most important, I have created them as a starting point so that I can go to the pages to create new pages with the red links easily. So it would be good if you help he. I have my final exams now so I may not help much. More over due to some problems on my computer, I cannot use the new editor, so I can only create pages. (I can get access to another computer some times which supports the new editor but it is rarely). My main focus now is to create a templete for map pages and make atleaste the first 20 pokemon pages and first 10 map pages. Please Reply Deshkap 2006 15:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC)(Talk) ... Good. I would like to discuss a couple of things... * I can see that the Hollowbrook image is a screen shot from the PBA site but how did you take the Torchic image. Did you save it and use it in this site and is it legal to do so. If so I can upload some myself and also use the "Battle Arena" Image to modify and create this wikia's logo. * As you are an admin, you can delete the page Templete:Infobox_pokemon which I first made by mistake instead of Template:Infobox_pokemon. Sorry. * I did not properly understand about the customizing Monaco part. If you can help or costumize it yourself, i have the colour codes similar to the PBA site. The background can be reddish brown (880000) and the blue bars can be the standard silver (most probably C0C0C0). If the search icon can be changed, it can be made reddish brown aswell (880000). Thanks. Deshkap 2006 15:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC)(Talk) ... So can I take the logo of the crater site and edit it to create a logo for this wiki? And If you dont mind can I request for admin on this wiki. I have done many edits in more than one wikis and wikipedia also and am not involved in vandlism. Also it would be lot easier for me to build this site I I were an admin. Please Think and Reply. Deshkap 2006 19:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ... Thanks. How to become an admin? One last question... Can I tell about this site on the official forum of crater (www.pbaforum.net) in an informal discussion topic so that I can attract more poeple here and if some are wiki users. The site can get better. ... I have completed the list of gym leaders so we have something complete on this site now. I have also add the new logo I was talking about. I am changing the theme colours in the monaco as I said before is it okay? Please reply.Deshkap 2006 19:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, it seems there is a fair bit of vandalism here, and not much going on about it. There is currently an active contributer here trying to clear it up, could you help him? If you dont have time, maybe consider giving him admin rights? Just passing by, --Lcawte 13:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi from VenDiagram I've added a section where we vote on pages to be deleted and suggest pages for delation since wiki policies and such say that unless a page was greated as outright vandalism you have to go through all sorts of wierd red tape to make sure mods don't get all delete happy. I'm still a little shakey about using the forums and stuff though since the last time I used forums properly was way back in year nine and the wiki codes for flagging articles aren't working so if you could check all the stuff I've done in them and fix any mistakes I've made it would be greatly appreciated. VenDiagram 05:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) riolu y lucario pon imformacion de ellos donde los puedo encontrar Hey there Hi Im new here!